The last existing set
by Sesshy'sGirlLOL01
Summary: “This is all that remains in the entire world!” Claire smirked at Frederic’s words knowing perfectly well that the contents in the briefcase were not the only set left in the world... Wesker/Claire


A/N: After watching Degeneration my friend dared me to even try and fit some Wesker/Claire into something that was obviously a Claire/Leon movie… here is my attempt. ^^'

Disclaimer: Me no own.

The last existing set

Claire cried out in pain as she pulled out the piece of glass in her leg. "Ohh…" she groaned as she tapped the wound on her leg lightly. 'Hopefully Leon will be here soon…' she thought looking around for something to use so that she could stand.

"There!" using her hands she began to push herself towards what appeared to be a curtain rod. She hissed as her wound touched the ground. "I need something to wrap this up in.." she glanced around for some cloth or something to use but found nothing suitable.

Knowing that she was going to clean the wound once she got out of the building she went back to the task of scooting towards the rod. Her hand stretched out for it and just as she was about to grasp the wooden material she froze as a sound filled her ears.

Footsteps.

'God I hope that's Leon…' she thought grasping a large piece of glass, just on the off chance it was a member of WilPharma staff who was infected with the T-virus or something similar…

Her brows furrowed as the sound came closer, it didn't sound like the scraping sound of a Zombie walking, these were more controlled, more human-like.

"Leon." Was her first thought. She reached for the rod so that she could stand, but as the steps drew closer she began to realize something. The sound was coming from the direction that lead to the where the samples were being kept… if it were Leon he would have come from the other direction…

She reached for the glass again, and silently waited for whoever it was to get there.

She didn't need to wait that long however, as almost as soon as she had lifted the glass from the ground a figure stepped into the doorway. A figure in black, who she had met before.

"W-Wesker!?" she gasped holding the glass up in a defensive position.

His head turned to her and she could tell that he was taking in the sight of her injured and thoroughly enjoying it. "Miss Redfield." His lips curled into a small smirk. "What a pleasant surprise."

"I wouldn't call it that." She countered glaring at him darkly. She rose the hand she held the glass in.

"You can relax Miss Redfield." He spoke calmly. "I have no intention of harming you. In fact it would be a great waste to murder you here without your brother to witness it."

She watched him warily not lowering her weapon. "Why are you here?" she couldn't think of any reason why Wesker would even bother with going to a WilPharma… unless… her eyes locked onto the black leather briefcase in his hands.

His smirk increased as he noticed what she had caught on to, he nodded lightly in confirmation.

"You bastard!" she threw the glass at him.

He raised a brow and inched his head to the side allowing the glass to pass his head. "Miss Redfield," He sounded slightly annoyed. "do you really intend kill me with broken glass fragments?" his brow rose higher and it was obvious that he was mocking and teasing her at the same time.

She growled and threw another piece, which he, like the previous one, dodged. Just as she was about to pick up another piece she found herself slammed against a wall.

"I don't suggest you continue with that." He threateningly warned. "Or would you like your death?" he dropped her once she started to cough and kick for air.

"W-Why…" she coughed clutching her throat. "Why do you need that!? Isn't what you have enough!?" she glared up at him hotly as she leaned against what was left of the wall wheezing for air.

He looked down at her and his lips twitched into a small smirk. "I am merely retrieving what was mine first." She almost gaped at him… he was actually answering her questions?

It was then she clicked to something. "You sold WilPharama the samples!?"

A very prominent frown formed on his thin lips. "Hardly."

Despite the fact that she was still gasping for air she still found it in her to be cocky. "So someone managed to steal it from you?" she laughed in satisfaction. "You must be getting sloppy in your old age." For that comment she found herself flung into the wall on the other side of the ruined office.

"Ugh…" Claire coughed as she pushed herself up. Even though she knew she deserved it she still hated the man. The monster.

"Miss Redfield." She jumped at the closeness of his voice and looked up to see him kneeling in front of her looking down at the wound on her leg. reaching into his pocket he pulled out a kerchief and reached out to her.

"Don't touch me!!" she shouted raising her fist to strike him, her fist flew but he caught it before she had the chance to hit him.

"I have no intention of _touching _you Miss Redfield." He held the kerchief out to her.

She blinked at the black item for a few minutes before she clicked. He was offering her something to wipe her wound with…? Her eyes went wide and she looked from him to the kerchief as though it was going to explode or he was going to do something to her.

Resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose he shoved the kerchief into her hand and releasing her other hand rose to a standing position.

She looked down at the black silky cloth in her fingers. "W-Why…?" was the only word she could comprehend at that time.

"I have no reason to explain myself to you Miss Redfield." Was his cold reply.

Hesitantly she lowered the black material down to the wound and wiped away some of the dirt. "Thank you…" she said softly not looking up at him.

He nodded.

"Why…" she began slowly. "Why did you come to collect the sample personally? I mean don't you have people like Ada to do these things for you?" she flinched lightly expecting him to strike her again.

Surprisingly enough he answered her. "Miss Wong tends to take her time, even to the point of close failure when it comes to missions that involve Mr. Kennedy."

"Oh…" was all she could say.

"Well," he spoke suddenly. "I do believe I've spent to much time here Miss Redfield." He inclined his head in a nod then left her sitting there, his kerchief still in her hands.

"Oh," he stopped at the doorway to the office as though remembering something. "Do give your 'friend' my regards when you see him." with that he was gone.

Claire sat there stunned for a few moments, still in disbelief over what had happened but soon she snapped out of her stunned state.

XXX

"This is all that remains in the entire world!"

Claire smirked at Frederic's words knowing perfectly well that the contents in the briefcase were not the only set left in the world and as evil as the person who had the other set was for some reason she preferred him having them than Fredrick or some terrorist General.

As she listened to him plead and rant about splitting the profits, something suddenly made sense to her, 'Do give your 'friend' my regards' Wesker's words made sense. The 'friend' was Frederic… why Wesker would want to send his regards to him she could only guess.

As the agents surrounded Frederic and began handcuffing him she slowly walked towards him, her eyes fixed on the bastard. Once she was close enough she leaned down to him so that she could say something to him without Leon or Angela hearing her.

"Frederic." She smiled in a way that was almost like Wesker's VERY rare smile. "Wesker sends his regards." She watched with some amusement as a look of pure horror formed on Frederic's face.

Standing back she watched the agents walk off with Frederic and put her hands in her pockets. She jumped at the feeling of something silky rub against her fingers. "Huh?" she reached into her pocket and saw the black kerchief sitting in her hand.

Despite who it was who gave it to her she found herself smiling… she was going to have to give it back to him… something about that thought made her smile increase.

A/N:…eh-heh… I hope this is okay… I wasn't sure how to end it so no flames please ^^'

Review?


End file.
